dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1 (Super)
の |romaji = Hakaishin no Yochimu |english = The Destruction God's Prophetic Dream |viz = God of Destruction's Premonition |author = Akira Toriyama Toyotarō |volume = Volume 1 (Super) |previous = |next = Chapter 2 |arc = Hakaishin Beerus Arc |japanese date = June 20, 2015 |english date = June 24, 2016 |japanese = DBS001 |funimation = |kai = |characters =*Beerus *Whis |techniques = *Premonition |tools = }} の |Hakaishin no Yochimu|lit meaning=The Destruction God's Prophetic Dream|viz=God of Destruction's Premonition}} is the first chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga serialization, and of Part IV of the manga. Summary Shortly after the final battle with the pure Majin Boo, a bored Gokū is working in the fields with a when his son, Goten, brings him lunch. He then lets his son take over the tractor while he eats. Afterwards, a satisfied Gokū transforms into a Super Saiyan and mentally trains against the likes of Freeza, Cell, and Majin Boo. Gokū's training distracts Goten, causing the boy to fall off the tractor and be rescued by his father. As Gokū gripes over the fact that he cannot train more often due to his wife Chi-Chi demanding that he earn money for the family, Mr. Satan arrives. Elsewhere, Beerus is enjoying a meal on a distant planet. The resident species of the planet attempt to poison the Hakaishin, but fail, greatly angering him. Beerus then destroys their planet as a result, and discusses with his attendant Whis about a dream he recently had. Back on Earth, Gokū and Goten are shocked at the fact that Mr. Satan is offering them 100 million zeni for Gokū saving the Earth, but Mr. Satan taking the credit. After initial hesitance, Gokū is persuaded by his son to accept the money, and Mr. Satan pleads to Gokū to keep their interaction a secret. Beerus reveals to Whis that the contents of his dream included the Hakaishin encountering the legend of the Super Saiyan God, which Whis requests that Beerus try to remember the rest of the dream once they head home. Meanwhile, in the Kaiōshin Realm, Kibito Kaiōshin and Old Kaiōshin are dismayed over the destruction of yet another planet at the hands of Beerus. Trivia * There are some differences between the anime and manga adaption in this chapter. For instance: ** In this chapter, Gokū specifically imagines fighting Freeza, Cell, and Majin Boo after passing off the work to Goten. This is not shown in episode 1. ** In addition, Beerus' and Whis' entire conversation about "Super Saiyan God" and the prophetic dream from the chapter is not present in the first corresponding episode. ** Furthermore, in the manga, Beerus destroyed an entire planet occupied by an unnamed insectoid race for attempting to poison him while serving him food. In the anime, Beerus destroys half of a planet occupied by an unnamed hog-like race due to the poor quality of the food served to him. Also, the "Soup Yasai Jinkot" name and joke are not present in the episode. ** Moreover, the anime also shows antics from Goten and Trunks that were not present in the manga adaption. ** Additionally, in the manga, when Gokū saves Goten from falling off a cliff from driving a tractor via Instantaneous Movement, Gokū is a still a Super Saiyan while doing so. In the anime, Gokū saves Goten in his base state.Dragon Ball Super episode 1 * In the cover page, a 9-stars Dragon Ball can be seen below the metallic golden kanji 超 (Chō). Later, in the tankōbon version, it's removed, proving a drawing mistake. * After this chapter, all the families of the Dragon Team are millionaires: ** Vegeta and Bulma's family is rich thanks to Brief's fortune. ** Kulilin and 18 earned 10 million zeni after the latter blackmailed Mister Satan during the finals of the 25th Tenkaichi Budōkai. ** Gohan and Videl have Mr. Satan's fortune at their disposal. ** Gokū and Chi-Chi now have a fortune of 100 million zeni thanks to Gokū and Mr. Satan's deal. References Category:Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapters